Hamtaro in: The Last Battle
by tillerian
Summary: part 3 of the ham ham isle series. Hamtaro introduces the new power hams to the others, but unfortunatly, other things happen. A prophecy of a horrible event, became fufilled: Dark creatures, darkest of the dark hams, powers beyond the power hams. Hamt
1. the beginning of the end

The Last Battle part 1

Hamtaro returned to the power ham clubhouse with Green Leaf, Dig-dug, and Cold-cold. He couldn't wait to show the others the new power hams. He knew that they would be amazed at what he found. As he knew, they were. When he walked in:

"Hi, everyone. Look what I've found" said Hamtaro.

Everyone gathered around in curiosity as he introduced the new power hams. Green Leaf took special interest in Pashmena, and so did she; which neither Dexter nor Howdy was fond of.

Boss looked over Hamtaro, proud of what he did, searching for assistance.

"Hey, Hamtaro" said Boss walking to Hamtaro "I see you have found the power hams of forest, ground, and ice. Great job, your starting to act like your father"

"Thanks, Boss" said Hamtaro "After all, all power hams should feel welcome in the group"

"Like what Pashmena is doing for Green Leaf?" asked Boss noticing the two getting to know each other.

"Well, I guess" said Hamtaro "Anyway, I just thought that we should treat some other power hams with respect"

For this moment, Hamtaro was right. But something else was happening elsewhere on the Ham-ham isle: very strange things.

In a place, far beyond where the any ham hams can reach, there was a seal with writings on it that predict a terrible thing will happen when the seal is broken. Suddenly, a dark figure broke the seal, releasing a dark force.

The next day, in central city, ham hams were walking around, minding their own business, then, creatures burst out of the ground, very black creatures, with a horrifying appearance. They had a sharp sword on their left arm slashing at ham hams and turning them into dark hams. It was at this point, when the power hams got there, most of the ham hams in the city were turned to dark hams.

"What happened here?" asked Hamtaro.

"So, the prophecy is true" said Boss "the day of darkness has come"

"Day of d-darkness?" shivered Oxnard

Boss continued "there was a prophecy saying that one day, the darkest of all dark hams, will rise and rule the island in darkness using a dark evil beast and his minions"

"What do we do?" asked Hamtaro

"Nothing for now" said Boss

"But, Boss" said Bijou "ve cannot zit here and do nozing"

"I'm sorry, Bijou" said Boss calmly "but there isn't anything we can do"

Hamtaro couldn't take it any more, without thinking, he blurted out "I'm going to do something right now and I don't care how powerful they are, I'll die trying"

"Hamtaro" said Boss stopping him "they are way too powerful than you will ever be, there's nothing you can do, even if you try"

"But who would do such a horrible thing?" asked Pashmena

"Funny you asked" said a deep voice from behind. It was Dark Hamtaro, holding a black jewel.

"Finally" he chuckled "I have become the most powerful ham ham on the island. With this jewel I have obtained the ultimate power. I have become the power ham of darkness"

"No way" said Hamtaro "I thought I found them all!"

"Unfortunately for you" said Dark Hamtaro "The mysteries of the ham ham island are yet to be revealed. Now, the dark hams will finish what we have started thousands of years ago"

Suddenly, the beasts were forming together chanting "_We_ _all Bring forth together nigh. The dark lord rises against light_"

Suddenly, they formed into an even more vicious looking beast.

"Behold" said Dark Hamtaro "I, the power ham of darkness, bring forth, the beast of darkness"


	2. the last battle

Hamtaro couldn't believe it, it was actually true. It was too late.

"Fear not, yet" said Dark Hamtaro "For it is only moments away before it regains its strength, can you beat me before then"

"It's worth a shot" said Hamtaro jumping into action

"Hamtaro wait" said Boss, but it was too late, Hamtaro already struck Dark Hamtaro off the beast.

There was a battle going on between the two of them, swords clanged and swung as they tried to hit each other, and every passing moment, the beast moved more and more.

"Time is running out, Hamtaro" said Dark Hamtaro.

"Not if I can help it" said Hamtaro. He swung his sword and missed. But Dark Hamtaro swung his sword and hit Hamtaro directly.

"You see, power ham" said Dark Hamtaro "You have much to learn"

The beast let out a big roar and came to life

"Your too late, Hamtaro" said Dark Hamtaro "You lose"

"No" said Hamtaro. He pounded the ground knowing that he failed. Dark Hamtaro disappeared.

"Hamtaro" said Boss rushing to Hamtaro "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not" said Hamtaro crying "I…I failed"

"Don't say that" said Boss "you never gave up, Hamtaro. It's too late to quit, there's still a chance"

"How?" asked Hamtaro "How are we going to defeat this beast"

"The same way your father did, Hamtaro"

Hamtaro looked up.

"There is a way" said Boss "and I'm going to help you"

"Us too" said Oxnard with the others. They formed a circle around Hamtaro and took out their ham gems. Then the gems glowed and shown a light at Hamtaro. He felt so much power surging through his body. The lights stopped and Hamtaro was not orange anymore, he was gold!

"This is the super form, Hamtaro" said Boss "and with it you can defeat the beast of darkness. But hurry for it doesn't last, so get going!"

Hamtaro flew up in the air and lunged at the beast dodging its attacks. Then Hamtaro increased speed, faster, faster, faster, then he ran strait into the beast. The beast of Darkness disappeared and the sun shone out of the sky. The beast of Darkness was defeated, Hamtaro did it!

"Hamtaro, you did it" said Boss

"I did?" asked Hamtaro.

"Oh, Hamtaro, you were so brave" said Bijou

"That was so cool, dude" said Sandy

"Right on" said Stan

"You were spectacular" said Green Leaf

"That was amazing" said Maxwell

"Way to go, Hamtaro" said Cappy

The power from Hamtaro's body faded and he was orange again.

"No, guys" said Hamtaro "We did it. We are power hams from now till the end"

And so, peace was restored to the ham-ham island and life lives on. The power hams returned their gems to the temples and live their lives normally and the lived happily. But this is just the beginning of a greater story.


End file.
